Gone Without A Word
by Undone Misdeeds
Summary: The last day of school, the day the girls have to part, the day their relationship is put to the test. Kelly/Annabelle Oneshot.


**I wouldn't say this is a song fic, but it was inspired by a song: Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. It really is a lovely song and if you get a chance, you should listen to it, especially listen to the lyrics. But you don't need to have heard it to understand this story. ****I do not own St Trinian's or The Spill Canvas or Their song 'Lullaby'.**

**Enjoy and please review. It would mean a lot to me to know what you think.**

Kelly gently fingered the brunette curls splayed across her pillow; the soft hair fell delicately through her fingers, landing without a sound, back on the white fabric. The head girl let out a soft sigh and moved her hand to Annabelle's waist, gently pulling the younger girl closer, embracing her and taking in every last detail about her; her smell, the softness of her skin, her pink lips that curved so elegantly into a smile. All the little things about Annabelle Fritton that usually made Kelly smile, were now bringing tears to her eyes. For three weeks now, she had been counting down the days, hours, minutes. And finally, the day had arrived, and there was no more time to count down.

The school was buzzing with excitement, the end of the school year had finally arrived. Students were up early, preparing for their holidays, packing their remaining possessions and locating lost items. Kelly could hear the school coming to life around her, the sounds of exited students drifting through the walls of her bedroom. But Kelly didn't see anything remotely happy about the day; all she could see was her coming departure, leaving the school that had, for so long, been her home. She let her gaze once again fall upon the sleeping girl beside her, knowing that she was not the only person that would feel the pain the day would bring. She remembered the day it had all started, the day that had completely turned her world upside down. It wasn't unusual that the two girls would fight, in fact, they had a petty argument of some sort most days, and she couldn't even remember what most of them were about. But she remembered one vividly, she would never forget it. Annabelle had been cross with Kelly, frustrated at the head girl's stubbornness. It had been almost a month since the heist and the sexual tension between the two girls was at its peak, each girl knew what she wanted, but wouldn't go after it for fear of rejection. They had been standing in the foyer, facing each other with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. Annabelle was pissed off that Kelly wouldn't let her be the tester for Tania and Tara's latest batch of Trinski, but Kelly knew what the alcohol could do to a person, she knew what was at stake if she allowed Annabelle to test the product. She wasn't about to put Annabelle in any sort of risk and had firmly refused to let the younger girl do it, determined to keep the girl safe. A shouting match had started between the two, every student ran from the vicinity, getting as far away from the argument as possible, remembering that the last student that had gotten involved in one of their arguments had ended up in hospital. _'Why won't you let me Kelly? I'm not a baby! I don't need protecting! Why do you care so much anyway?_' The words had, and still did, make Kelly wince; she couldn't see how Annabelle could be so blind. The young girl's harsh words echoed in Kelly's head as she reminisced about the day she cherished. She remembered deciding she had had enough, thinking that it was time to test fate. Before she could change her mind she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips towards the soft pink ones that had haunted her for weeks. What happened next went by in a blur, Annabelle pulling her back when she tried to pull away, the flurry of hands caressing skin, the sound of bedsprings beneath her back. She couldn't even remember how they had gotten to a bed, or even whose bed it was, and she didn't care, nothing compared to the high Annabelle brought and she wouldn't want it any other way. Angry thoughts were lost in the moment as the two girls fought for dominance of the situation. The memory still brought a smile to Kelly's lips, vaguely realising that since then, most of their arguments ended like that. Carefully she slipped out from under Annabelle's arm, feeling the cold air on her skin and immediately missing the warmth of her companion. But there was nothing that could be done, it had to be this way. After getting dressed into some casual clothes, she took out the small wrapped gift that had been hidden in her dresser drawer. There was nothing left for her to do, she had packed and put her suitcase in her car the previous night, and had left a note to the girls and Miss Fritton explaining her early departure. Sighing, she softly placed the small gift in the indent her head had left in the pillow, gently kissed Annabelle's forehead and left St Trinian's.

* * *

><p>Annabelle was found three hours later in the head girl's room, wrapped in her dressing gown, sat on the bed, crying, with something small and silver clutched in her hands. After the girls had read Kelly's farewell note and no Annabelle had appeared, the heads of the tribes had gone to the head girls room to check on the younger girl. Upon seeing Annabelle when they entered the room, their faces fell, each of them coming to the conclusion that Kelly had not explained her early departure to her girlfriend. Polly was the first to approach Annabelle, sitting on the bed, Annabelle raised her tear stained face to the geek and handed over two small items. A note and a silver iPod Nano. Both these items had been wrapped in the purple wrapping paper that lay forgotten between the two girls. Silently Polly unfolded the note and read:<p>

_Belle,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early, my new job leaves no room for lie-ins and I didn't want to wake you. _

_I got you a present, I hope you like it. I know you have wanted one for ages. And I have put a song on there for you, in the hope that whenever you listen to it, you'll think of me. _

_Remember, I'm not too far away, I'm never too far away for you. You'll always come first for me._

__I'm not saying goodbye, because I don't believe this is goodbye, this isn't the end for us, we're still at the beginning. __

_I Love You_

_Kelly xxx_

Placing the letter on the bed, Polly looked at the song Kelly had left for Annabelle. The Spill Canvas- Lullaby. With a sad sort of smile, she gestured the rest of the girls over, each of them in turn reading the note and then looking at the song.

They were found half an hour later in a big group hug on the former head girl's bed, with a sobbing Annabelle at the centre, torn between hurt at what Kelly had done, and the knowledge that Kelly was right. It wasn't the end. It was still only the beginning.


End file.
